Gotta Think Harder
by Stupid Cowettes
Summary: Fred and George are inventing and you know what that means!When Ron blackmails the twins get mad and thats never good.Caution:really funny!If ya like explosions,revenge,and FRUIT LOOPS!REVIEW!we suck at summaries!(tear)Its a lot better than it sound(duh)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do NOT own harry potter and are not making money off of this.  
  
Double B- Mwahahahahahaha, It's almost complete!!  
  
Totally Stupid- The experiment?  
  
Double B- The experiment!  
  
Totally Stupid- Excellent! (Eyes glint with anticipation)  
  
Double B- It's...It's...It's ALIVE!!!  
  
Totally Stupid- The story?  
  
Double B- The story!  
  
Both- Mwahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy! Winks! Once turns backs evil grins!  
  
Harry stood facing Voldemort. Voldemort cursed, Harry died, and everyone was sad.  
  
Just kidding!! That was so funny wasn't it! (Blank faces) Oh never mind.  
  
The real story:  
  
"You idiot!" yelled George.  
  
"What! I thought you said put in chicken liver not beaten lizards! You would have made the same mistake the way you were talking!" Fred yelled back.  
  
"Watch out it's going to blow!" screamed George.  
  
Boom! Sticky red goo flew everywhere. Fred and George decided to chance a peek over the edge. They slowly lifted themselves from the ground and carefully looked into the cauldron. "Hey! Tastes like chicken" said Fred licking his fingers.  
  
"Well it's a start aye!" said Fred noticing his twins frown.  
  
George looked over at Fred. "Ha,ha! You look like a monkeys butt!" He said laughing.  
  
"Well..Well.. you look like a um...um..well I don't know yet but I'll tell you later." Fred replied dumbly. They got up and looked around.  
  
"Wow! This place is a wreck! Lets just blame it on some poor helpless 1st year!" Said Fred.  
  
"Dude the house elves will clean it up. Besides I'm dead tired." George said with a big yawn.  
  
"I'm with ya on that one!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ronikens!" yelled Fred from across the common room. "Hungry?" George held out a chocolate frog. Both of the twins wore identical evil grins.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Said Ron eyeing him suspiciously. "Why nothing my dearest brother. We just thought you would enjoy a nice candy." said George smiling innocently.  
  
"You've done something to it. I know you have. Well, I'm not falling for it this time. Go trick someone else." (Smart move Ron!)  
  
"Fine," said Fred smiling still more widely, "If you don't eat it"  
  
"We will tell mum about the time you blew up the backyard trying to denome it." Fred finished.  
  
"And how we cleaned up the horrible mess." said George.  
  
" I didn't blow it up! You did! And I cleaned up the mess!" said Ron angrily.  
  
Fred and George grinned, "well, she doesn't have to know does she?" replied Fred.  
  
"I still won't eat because if you tell mum I'll tell her that you two are still doing the Weasly's wizard Wheezes." This time Ron smiled as the two grins faded from the twin's faces. They glared as Ron turned to walk away.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!" they yelled after him. "Oi, Neville!" Neville turned around.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Fred and George. What's up?"  
  
"We just wanted to give you some of our delicious candy. Here, have a chocolate frog," said Fred. Neville looked at the two curiously.  
  
"Why are you giving me that?" He asked.  
  
George said, "Oh, well...uh...well as a reward."  
  
"Reward for what?"  
  
" Well...um... for not fainting for a whole week in Herbology!" said George," Oh Ron told us!" He added seeing Neville's look of disbelief.  
  
"Well alright then. I guess I deserve something for that." He said taking a huge bite out of the chocolate frog. (Dumbo) "Hmmm...Tastes like chicken...Huh...Wait!!" All of a sudden two large lumps began growing out of his back. He looked around and he seemed as though he were about to cry. The lumps poped out of his shirt and you could see feathers forming. Then his skin started to turn blue and his nose orange. His orange nose began growing outward like a beak. (At this point Fred and George were rolling on the ground crying with laughter. Us too by the way) Neville was the.... FRUIT LOOP BIRD! Neville was screaming with fear. (Or chirping...use your imagination)  
  
"Oh, no! I'm a big blue bird! Grams going to kill me!"  
  
Fred and George got up still trying to stop laughing. "Don't worry Neville...We're pretty sure it will wear off in a week or two!" said Fred. They walked up to their dormitory leaving Neville waddling toward the hospital wing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* SOOO.... How did ya like it? We thought it was funny but REVIEW and tell us what ya think!!! 


	2. Blackmail

Disclaimer: We own nothing of Harry Potter.  
  
Totally Stupid: Review! Review! Review, Review, Review!  
  
Double B: Now calm down.  
  
Totally Stupid: They won't review!  
  
Double B: Well, their smart goodie-to-shoes. Not stupid like us. Only stupid people like our story.  
  
Totally Stupid: Well then make them like it!  
  
Double B: You know I can't do that.  
  
Totally Stupid: Then I will! HaHaHa. Review or BB gets it!  
  
Double B: Umm.... Gets what?  
  
Totally Stupid: The pillow!  
  
Double B: The Pillow!!  
  
Totally Stupid: Muahahahaha!  
  
Double B: Oh no! Review! For me! I'm scared! Mommy!  
  
A/N: No persons were hurt in the making of this story.  
  
Chapter two: Blackmail!  
  
George shut the door of the dormitory as his brother burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"That was brilliant!" yelled Fred.  
  
"It worked perfectly!" exclaimed George "I think it's time to put fruity fogs on the market! What do you say.... 8 sickles?"  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
  
Both burst into new fits of laughter. Suddenly George stopped and said in the most matter of fact voice he could muster and said, " Now, let's get down to business."  
  
" 'Bout our dear brother Ron?" asked Fred grumpily.  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Kill him, I'm gonna kill him!" shouted Fred.  
  
" Fred our little brother is blackmailing us!" said George.  
  
"I know and better yet everyone in the dang school knows nobody ever blackmails the Weasly twins!"  
  
"Precisely"  
  
"They'll think we've gone soft"  
  
"Embarrassing, this could ruin us!"  
  
"This has got to be stopped before we lose all our hard earned dignity!" said Fred outrageously.  
  
"You got a plan?" whispered George.  
  
"Sure do my dearest brother" replied Fred an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Excellent"  
  
They sat in the corner they sat in the corner of their dormitory whispering back and forth and making notes on a sheet of parchment until all of their roommates had gone to bed  
  
"Alright" said Fred while chewing on a piece of bacon the next morning, "so the first thing we do is get Lee in on our plan right?"  
  
"Yea that's the plan" said George sleepily.  
  
"Well lets get going then" said Fred beginning to stand up.  
  
"And where are you two going? Breakfast just started." said Ron sitting down on George's left.  
  
"Do we want to know?" asked Harry sitting beside Fred.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat down also. Hermione just glared at the twins waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well probably not seeing as your small minds probably couldn't handle it." replied Fred.  
  
"Humph" snorted Hermione.  
  
"What? You think we're up to something?"  
  
"We assure you"  
  
"We aren't planning anything"  
  
"That concerns you so, good day to you." The twins smiled and stood up. "By the way, must we remind you" said George in a very matter of fact voice. As they began to walk away the both said, "We are well mannered young adults intent on spending our day quietly studying and creating no mischief at all." They laughed mischievously and walked out the oak front doors.  
  
"You know, I seriously doubt that Fred and George have ever been well mannered" Said Harry disbelievingly.  
  
" No the really weird thing is that they're studying. I have never seen them study." said Ron.  
  
"Follow them?" asked Harry.  
  
"You read my mind!" Ron said heading for the doors.  
  
"You'll be late for classes!" Hermione called after them. They completely ignored her.  
  
"Since when have they cared?" asked Ginny, "Their hopeless you know."  
  
" Yea but it was worth a try."  
  
"Oy! Lee!" Fred yelled across the common room. Lee was in the corner of the room selling fruity frogs to some stupid first years.  
  
"Yea?" answered Lee as the last buyers left with arms full of merchandise. "I'll split the money later."  
  
"Whatever. We need your help." said Fred.  
  
"In a little project of ours." finished George.  
  
Lee looked at the twins suspiciously. After all, the twin's plans usually landed him in the hospital wing. " Nobody's going to get hurt in this right?"  
  
" No, of course not!" said Fred pretending to be greatly offended.  
  
"Last time I helped you I ended up in the hospital wing with a rash that read Stupid Bighead.  
  
" That was last time," said George, "And anyway it was pretty funny. Although it was meant for Percy."  
  
"Alright" said Lee reluctantly, "Spill"  
  
"We'll tell you the plan but you absolutely can't tell anyone."  
  
"Have I ever?" asked Lee.  
  
"Here comes the truth" Whispered Ron from behind the couch.  
  
As Fred began to whisper the plan to Lee he lowly started to smile. After ten minutes he said, "Brilliant! That I can do! I'm the best..."  
  
"SHHHH!" They all burst into laughter and headed for class.  
  
" Why the heck do they have to whisper everything?' asked Ron as he and Harry made their way to Transfiguration.  
  
"Well they've got good reason," said Harry shrugging.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Well with people like us sneaking around I would too."  
  
Ron glared at Harry for a few minutes then said, "But why would they keep it from us?"  
  
"Well, maybe it's about you. I mean you are their brother," said Harry sprinting down the hall. They both made it to class just in time. 'Oh crap' thought Ron, 'He may be right.'  
  
That night Fred and George hurried down the passage that lead to Honeyduke's cellar. They quickly found the supplies they needed and paid the owners of Zonkos and Honeydukes. (They already knew they were coming)  
  
"Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of little Ronnikens life!"  
  
A/n: This probably wasn't to very funny because Double B couldn't help me write this. We're only funny together. Review! 


	3. When Weasleys Attack

Double B: Hey! TS TS: What do you want now! Double B: I have to tell you something! TS: Well what is it dumbo. Double B: Umm, wait it's coming to me. One sec. I GOT NOTHIN. TS: Well loser that's great. Double B: HEY! Don't, I repeat, Don't talk about my mother in that way! TS: There's no hope for you is there. Double B: Why must everyone insist upon that!?  
  
Later that night  
  
( TS is writing the next chapter while Double B is sleeping.)  
  
TS: What were these stupid fireworks supposed to say? Double B: ( suddenly sitting up disturbingly) They, they, they, reviewing not. Horrible. I can't make them! To many. Say bad things. I didn't mean to. Don't wanna! Please, no. AGHHH. TS: You tell um BB Double B: Tried. Won't work. TS: Tell um I said so. Double B: Oh, Uh, OK I'll, I'll tell um.  
  
Chapter 3 When Weasleys Attack  
  
Fred woke up at 6:30 the next morning ready for the big prank. He went over to George and shook him. "George, wake up! We have people's days to ruin." "Go away!" mumbled George burying his head in his pillow. Fred poked George in the back of the head with his wand. George's hair began turning a violent shade of purple. "Get up you stupid, ugly, flobber worm." said Fred angrily. George just groaned and rolled over. Then Fred got an idea.(Fred! We didn't know you had it in ya! Good job!) "Hey Angelina!" He said standing up. "What?" yelled George managing to bump his head on the bed frame on the way."Ouch!" Fred started laughing at George's purple hair which stuck out at odd angles. "I was only joking, now get dressed fast, unless of course that's what you're wearing today. I must say, your styling!" laughed Fred pointing at George's Quidditch pajamas. "Ha,ha" said George scowling. Fred walked over to where Lee was sleeping peacefully. He shook him also and told him to get up. Lee obediently did what he was told. "Yes mother...What happened to you?" he asked grumpily looking over at George who had just stuck his head through the top of his shirt. "What?" asked George curiously. Lee looked at him curiously then his eyes flickered over to Fred who was smiling cheekily. He shook his head and said, "Go look into the mirror dude." George slowly turned to Fred who quickly tried to hide his smile. George turned and sprinted for the bathroom. "Fred!" Fred grabbed his robes and ran leaving George's screams and Lee's laughter behind him. He got to the Great hall and quickly started eating acting like nothing had happened. He was keeping watch of the door to make sure George wasn't coming because he knew he'd get even. While he was pondering this brain draining riddle George was thinking himself.(Way to go George!) George slipped into the Great Hall and went behind the side of the table that Fred was sitting. "What are you doing back there?" Fred asked turning around and eyeing George suspiciously. Meanwhile, Lee was sneaking into the room. "Oh nothing dear brother," George said. Thinking fast he put his hands behind his back, "Um, well...I brought you a present" he said quickly buying for time. Fred glared at him not believing a word but he would play along. A few people were beginning to arrive. Lee quickly slipped some liquid into Fred's drink as they talked. "I don't trust you," said Fred, "I've known you all my life and every time I see you smile like that I usually run and hide. What's behind your back?" George flicked his wand. "Just some flowers for you my dear brother. They'd look brilliant in your hair!" He said smiling. Fred just shrugged and smirked as he thought 'That's the best he can do? Ha!' Meanwhile, George and Lee sat down across from him. Fred took a drink and began eating rapidly like usual. Then he heard the people around him starting to snicker. George and Lee were rolling on the ground with laughter pointing at his ears. "What!" he yelled. Angelina walked up and handed him a makeup mirror and said, "Look for yourself dumbo! HaHaHa!" His ears had grown to like three feet and were bright red with humiliation. "Well Weasly," said Lee, "Looks like you've been missing out on your beauty sleep again." "George!!" "Hey! Just returning the favor!"  
  
The trio began to troop back to the common room lazily. (We honestly hope you know which trio we mean cause if you don't it might mean a trip to St. Mungo's for you!). Once they finally got there they got a piece of parchment and a certain quill. "Let the fun begin!" They got to work whispering to the pen as it sped across the paper. After about 5 minutes Fred lifted the parchment and whispered. "Perfect!" The letter read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I have waited terribly long to let you know how I feel and I'm thinking it might have been too long. now I have the desire to show you my affection. I'm truly, madly in love with you. Although you fill my heart with gladness I am sad to say I can't reveal my identity for I am to shy. Although you have to bushy of hair and are way to short I am not ashamed of my emotions. Be in the common room at 8:00 p.m. for the presentation of my affection.  
  
Your Secret Lover boy,  
Anonymous  
  
"Perfect, and in Ron's handwriting to!" said George happily. "Thanks to the wonderful forgery pens!" said Fred. "Courtesy of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" whispered Lee. "Let's go mail this!" whispered George as the three ran out of the common room. "Wonder why they're in a hurry, it's Saturday." Ron said suspiciously from in front of the fire where he, Harry, and Hermione sat talking.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of our reviewers and to all you really stupid people out there we did not review ourselves. As you may have noticed the person that was writing it said hey guys which meant us.  
  
A/N: Expect the next chapter in the next couple of days!  
  
Soccerchic17: Well, it is our job to be funny!  
  
Sam (stupid cowettes ): Thanks and just so ya kno we didn't find our second chapter so we had to start over. Good news, the new one is a lot better.  
  
No name, lol: Nevile will get over it. We love fruit loops! lol  
  
Persephone's-Child: Glad you like fruit loops too. Aren't they the best?! And by the way,... Don't hurt us!! We're to stupid to die!! lol j/k  
  
Now go and press that button like good little people! So BB doesn't have any more nightmares! 


	4. project Ronnikens

Sorry people but there won't be any shouting or talking or dreams or what ever. The summer makes people to lazy to do stuff and we are the queens of lazy. So enjoy the evil little minds of our fred and George and make with the reviews! Now to do the CHA CHA SLIDE!!! To the left! To the right! Now take it back now!  
  
Chapter 4: Project Ronnikens  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron were on their way to breakfast when an angry Hermione came up behind them and thrust a piece of parchment into their faces.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked.  
  
"You tell me!" Hermione replied angrily.  
  
The boys quickly read over the letter and stared.  
  
"But who sent it?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know Ronald. It's anonymous!"  
  
"Yea Ronald" Said Harry emphasizing the word Ronald.  
  
"Shutup Harry" Ron replied turning a little red.  
  
Behind them Fred, George, and Lee came down the stairs. When they heard what was going on they grinned and snuck down to breakfast.  
  
"But, anyway who would send this?" asked Harry looking at Hermione.  
  
"They have to be stupid to send this lovey dovey stuff to Hermione." Ron said also looking at Hermione.  
  
"And why can't they send this stuff to me? What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked Ron angrily.  
  
"Oh... um... well nothing. That's not what I meant." He stammered.  
  
"That's what it sounded like!" Hermione said getting louder. Some heads turned in their direction. Harry looked at the two bickering and then everyone around and said,  
  
"Well, I'll let you two lovebirds sort things out by yourselves. I'm kinda getting hungry and I don't think this is going to end soon. I really hope things work out. See ya at breakfast!" He smiled and headed towards the door.  
  
Whack!  
  
Two pillows hit Harry in the back of the head. (Quite hard to if I do say so. Those two were really angry.)  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Phase one of project Ronnikens complete!" George said mischievously.  
  
"Brilliant" Laughed Lee remembering the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Smashing show old chap." Fred said in a deep voice, "Now Phase 2: Love Lites!"  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Hermione still seemed a bit angry, partly because she was stomping around breathing heavily, and partly because she would turn and glare at Ron from time to time. Ron was simply starring around the room possibly wondering who sent the letter. Every time Hermione glared at him he would glare back. Harry just shook his head at the two of them leading the way to the table.  
  
"If either of you two tell anyone about my 'secret admirer' I will personally kill you. "Hermione said as she sat next to Lavender.  
  
"What a sweet, nonviolent girl that one." Ron whispered to Harry as they sat opposite her.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, you wouldn't kill us. Where would you find such good friends as us? Aren't we always there for you my liege?" Harry asked over dramatically. "Don't provoke her!" Ron whispered. Hermione just looked at Harry smiled and said a charm and his lips stuck together instantly.  
  
"Hmmm" He tried to say.  
  
"I think that means..." Ron said putting his hands to his head like he was struggling, "Hey!"  
  
"Oh Ron your so smart" Hermione tried to smile as sweet as she could, "You too"  
  
"Hmmm!"  
  
A few seats away the twins and Lee finished their breakfast and headed for the common room to set up phase 2.  
  
"Okay, let's set up some in that corner" Fred said pointing towards a corner of the common room with a lot of comfy armchairs. "Also put some by the fireplace, notice board, tables, and staircase." commanded Fred, "This ought to surprise them and make us filthy rich." He said rubbing his hands together gleefully. George and Lee were still running around and setting up in the places they were supposed to.  
  
"Here they come dears." the fat lady called as the Gryfindors turned the corner.  
  
"Stations!" George shouted.  
  
Fred and George stood in the middle of the common room while Lee stood near the back next to a fuse with his wand ready. Since it was one of the hottest days of the year most of the students were heading back to the common room to play chess or exploding snap after breakfast. Once the portrait hole swung open and everyone piled in George yelled,  
  
"Stop! We have an announcement to make."  
  
"Or show"  
  
"True, true"  
  
"Us, the amazing Weasly twins, have been slaving (he put his hand to his head to emphasize) over our new product for all you brilliant customers and.... drum roll please"  
  
"Most definitely" George started drumming on the table.  
  
"Weasly's Wizard Wheezes"  
  
"Is proud to present"  
  
"Fantastic Fiery Fireworks" They both yelled together.  
  
"Take it away Lee!" Fred yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Lee saluted and quickly set the fuse on fire. Fireworks appeared all around the room getting many ooo's and aws from the crowd.  
  
"By the fireplace and staircase are dragons of fury as you can see look like dragons and shoot fire. Great for teachers you may not like by the way." said Fred winking.  
  
"And by the by the notice board and tables are the Whistling Ringwings that are bright blue rings with wings that whistle extremely loud. Great for test if you know what I mean" George said smiling.  
  
"And last but definitely not least are the confetti bombs which explode and send confetti everywhere! Then they rebuild themselves and explode all over again!" exclaimed Lee as he pointed to the corner.  
  
"These are only samples that will only last for five minutes. The originals will last for days!" yelled Fred excitedly.  
  
"How about 8 sickles for individuals and a galleon for the deluxe pack?" asked Lee handing out packages to hands full of money and screaming customers. But he kept one behind his back until one particular red head bought.  
  
"Hey Lee! Give me one of those dragon things!"  
  
"Sure thing Ron!" Lee said pulling out the box and handing it to him. Meanwhile Fred and George were talking to Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Alright, we need you two to do something for us." Fred whispered.  
  
Seamus and Dean just looked at him curiously and asked "What's in it for us?"  
  
"Well how about five packs of fireworks each for free?" George asked.  
  
"I dunno, it depends on the demands." Seamus said slyly grinning at Dean.  
  
"Well... if you don't do it" said Fred.  
  
"We have our ways of making you" Said George.  
  
"And we can give you first hand experience," Fred said smiling evilly as both twins looked toward their dorm.  
  
Seamus and Dean gulped and, "O-ok"  
  
"Good, now this is the plan...." The twins began whispering phase 3: Let's plan to the two boys.  
  
Seamus and Dean walked into their dormitory where Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess with Neville watching.  
  
"Hey guys!" all boys said simultaneously.  
  
Seamus and Dean started talking about Quidditch while watching the game when Seamus decided to mention phase 3.  
  
"Hey, all you bought fireworks right?"  
  
"Yea" they all replied.  
  
"How about we set all ours off at the same time tonight?"  
  
"Sure that sounds cool." said Harry looking up.  
  
""Ok tonight at eight we all set off our fireworks at different parts of the common room." Seamus said.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Ron said excitedly as he watched his queen break Harry's knight in half.  
  
"Alright, Harry you set off by the fireplace. Neville by the tables and Ron can go by the staircases. Me and Seamus will be on either side of the door" Dean said looking at each boy in turn.  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"See ya then!"  
  
Seamus and Dean went over to a corner of their room to play a game of exploding snap. They tried to stop laughing and whispered to each other then laughed trying to hide it.  
  
"That was to easy!" Seamus whispered.  
  
"The only hard part was trying not to laugh." Dean whispered back.  
  
8:00 p.m. That night  
Gryfindor Common Room  
  
"Alright! Stations!" whispered Seamus as the five boys came down the stairs and into the crowded common room. They casually walked to their areas and got their fireworks ready. Hermione came down the stairs and sat in a chair like she was waiting for something. Seamus started the countdown:  
  
5...4...  
  
'Wait Hermione?' thought Ron.  
  
3...2...  
  
'The letter'  
  
1!  
  
Ron let the fuse. 'Wait! The twins.'  
  
"Noo!" (But to late)  
  
BAM!  
  
5 different sets of fireworks went off. Everyone screamed as sparks and confetti flew everywhere. Neville and Dean set off whistling Ringwings. Seamus set off a confetti bomb and Harry set off a dragon of fury. Now as we turn to dear old Ronnikens everyone starts to laugh.  
  
(I bet their wondering why don't you BB? Yea probably so but I don't feel like telling them right now. make um wait.But I want to tell them!so? It's just so embarrassing though!I don't care. this is called suspense. Are you ready now? No. .......Now? no How... about now? Fine just tell them. Yay!!)  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed at the firework over Ron. I believe this is when Ron starts to turn even redder than his hair (if possible) as he stared.  
  
Above him is a large hot pink heart with little winged hearts flying around it. In the middle of the big heart were the words  
  
Ron and Hermione Forever  
  
Hermione looked at Ron who was trying to speak but no sound came from him.  
  
"Hey! Little bro., Aren't you glad these fireworks last a week. You don't want anyone to miss it right?" Fred and George yelled high fiving. Ron turned slowly and stared at them menacingly (The face was so horrible we suggest parental guidance). They just grinned and waved.  
  
"Personalized fireworks, as demonstrated by Ron, 10 sickles!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Project Ronnikens complete!" George whispered high fiving his two best friends. They started rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
Sorry for the wait guys. Took a little longer than we thought.  
  
Now go hit that button that makes us sooooo happy!!!!!! 


	5. We're off to see the Potty!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this chapter.

TS Are you ready yet?

BB STOP! RUSHING! ME!

TS ok, ok, just hurry up.

BB its almost ready!

TS What, a weirdo.

BB AH HA! III'm ready! III'm Ready! III'M READY!

TS Thank God.

BB The story is done! I've finally finished!

TS (cough, cough) uh don't you mean WE'VE finished?

BB Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say.

TS Now everyone has GOT to review this!

BB YEAH! It's our best yet!

TS BB Toodles!

Chapter 5: We're off to see the Potty!

"Did you see the look on his face?" Fred asked grinning widely. The twins and Lee were walking back from dinner the same day they pulled their prank on Ron.

"Yea! He looked like he was about to cry or something!" George replied laughing.

"Or kill us. One of the two." said Lee.

"Then he tried to get rid of them!" Fred said with tears of laughter forming in his eyes, "They just multiplied!"

"Now the common room is full of Ron's sweet little hearts!" George said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Awww!" the other two yelled. They started laughing so hard they had to stop to catch their breath.

"We are so mean." Lee said.

(Yes, horribly mean. Poor Ron. – Looks down in shame- Oh Well! –Grins- what goes around comes around! That was stupid. Hey, that's what we're here for!)

"To right you are!" said Fred.

"We were born pranksters!" said George.

"Well mates, I think we've spent to much time on dear old Ronald." George said to a grimace from Fred. "But," He continued with a mischievous smile, "I think it's about time we visit our dear old friend... Guess who!"

"Angelina?" Fred asked.

"No"

"Katie?" Lee tried.

"No"

"Alicia?"

"No"

"Wood?"

"No"

"Filch?"

"Well... maybe next time but no"

"I know! I know!" Fred yelled.

"What?"

"Santa Claus!"

"NOO!"

(Let us give you a clue. He is a mortal enemy of Fred and George and he slithers through Hogwart's beautiful halls. Come on people think! You can't possibly be stupider than us! Alert the media! It's the apocalypse! AHHH!)

"Montaque you morons!" George whispered.

"Ohhhh!" George rolled his eyes at his stupid friends.

"Let's study!" They yelled and ran down the hall laughing as they occasionally hit an innocent first year.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Ha, ha!"

"Sure" mumbles innocent first year brushing himself off.

"Are you sure this will work?" Fred asked going over the plan in his mind.

The threesome was sitting at a table in the corner of the library blocked from few by piles of books. Many people were starring at them as though they were some kind of bizarre monsters from the depths of the lake. This is not true of course, it was just very unlikely to see these three with a book, not to mention in the library.

"Course I'm sure!" George said confidently.

"And is that your final answer?" Lee asked in a deep voice.

"What do you gits take me for? A mere amateur? I swear on my Aunt Greer's grave."

"George, Aunt Greer isn't dead." Fred said looking at his brother worriedly.

George looked back at him blankly, "Really?... Well I swear on her nasty gray nose hairs!"

Monday, Transfiguration 

Fred and Lee,

Remember only ONE drop per person. Ready?

George

George folded the paper and banished it to Fred. Fred read it and sent it to lee who read it. They gave the thumbs up sign and started giving out little black candies from a little black box with small black letters on them.

(If we could have read those little red letters we might have stopped them... Nah!)

Their classmates looked at them curiously then poped the candies into their mouths. Instantly their eyes turned blood red. Everyone with the exception of Fred, George, and Lee, jumped from their seats and started shooting jinxes at everything that moved. Fred, George, and Lee walked toward each other dodging the spells flying from every direction.

"Yes! They worked!" Fred yelled as he ducked a streak of red.

"Devil Drops! Our best yet!" George said excitedly.

"I'll leave the making to you two but these go on the market Wednesday." Lee said ducking something violent green.

"Sure, whatever. Now, let's jinx each other!" George yelled.

"I've been hit! AHHH!" Fred yelled.

"I'm going down!" George screamed.

"Timber!"

They all fired at each other and as they fell they watched the chaos they had created. After a few minutes the drops wore off and the students still standing helped the others up. They of course didn't know why everyone was lying on the ground and the others didn't know why they found themselves there. The twins had put a memory charm in the sweets that made the students think they had been perfect angels and that they had down nothing wrong. Perfect for little brothers or sisters.

When everyone was seated Professor McGonagal began her all famous behavior lecture. All the 'I don't know what has gotten into you kids. I thought you were more mature than this' blah, blah, blah.

"Um, Professor?"

"What! Mr. Weasley"

"I think I busted something when I fell. Can I go to the hospital wing?" Fred asked faking a wince.

"Me two?"

"Me three?"

"Fine! Go! Just Go!" McGonagal practically yelled. All part of the plan.

The twins and Lee all pretended to help each other out of the room.

"Well, that was easy." Fred said brushing himself off.

"Yup" Lee replied.

They walked along a bit as they headed to their destination. It was quite a long walk from the first floor. Knowing the twins, George could only stand the silence for so long. He looked over to Fred on his left and smiled. He turned away and very quickly stuck out his foot.

"AHH!" Fred yelled as he slammed into the ground. George started laughing.

"WHY do you always find that so funny?" Fred asked angrily.

"It's rather hard to say." George answered. (Lee is watching in silence.)

"You are a downright pain. Do you know that?" Fred asked.

"Really? Am I" George asked calmly.

"Would you just shut it?" Fred said through gritted.

"And why should I do a stupid thing like that?"

"You are the most annoying person on the planet!" Fred yelled.

"Now that's just silly. Have you met everyone on the planet?"

"AHHH!"

"Shut up you two! You morons are gonna get us caught before we even do anything!" Lee hissed.

"Ok, ok, chill." George said laughing, "Lee you need to get a life."

They walked down the long deserted hall quietly. When they reached Trelawney's tower they turned into the bathroom.

"Okay Lee, you've got the bathroom spell thing right?" Fred asked.

"Check"

"Okay, me and George are going to work on the toilets. Montaque should be heading to prefect duties soon."

"How did he become a prefect anyway?" George asked.

"You know, I really don't know. It's the eighth wonder of the world." said Fred.

"Yea, I'm just glad that I'm not one!"

"Hey! I'm a prefect!" Lee said angrily.

"No offense." The twins said together.

"Whatever."

They all headed toward their assigned stations. As Lee promised he would, Montaque ran into the bathroom and flew into the first stall. Right as he sat down he gasped and that was the last they heard of Montaque.

For awhile at least.

Fred and George kicked the door open and found an empty stall. No toilet or anything. Just as they walked out the door with Lee the bell rang and the hall filled with people headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Let's go watch the show, shall we!" Fred said excitedly.

As they entered the Great Hall they saw a large ground gathered in the center of the room. Some people were pointing and laughing while others were calling for the professors. The twins and Lee pushed and shoved their way through the crowd. After about 5 minutes they finally made their way through the mass of students. They looked up and started laughing hysterically. They fell to the ground with laughter, literally.

There, on a toilet sat Montague. He was struggling to get up and he had his cloak over his lap, of course. As they laughed the twins didn't notice the crowd parting behind them.

"I expect this is your doing." Hissed Snape as he stood over them.

Fred looked up at him innocently, "Us? Why whatever do you mean?"

" Do you care to explain why you three are the only students on the ground?" Snape said in a low voice.

"Hold on. If you haven't noticed those Hufflepuffs over there seem to be on the ground, and some Ravenclaws, and will you look at that his own mates are laughing at him." George said matter- of-factly.

"I don't have time for this nonsense. I think it is clear that you are the culprits. I seem to remember seeing Mr. Montague running into the bathroom quite suddenly. A few minutes later I observed you three coming out laughing." Snape hissed as he smirked knowing he had them. (Rather like a snake really. Interesting... If you can't tell we're trying to sound smart -wink, wink-)

"Oh, so you were spying?" George said.

Snape sneered and, "In my office now!"

Snape's Office 

"Now, you are going to tell me what you did." Snape said angrily.

"Chillcrasyoilymonkey!" Fred said really fast.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." George said quickly as Lee tried to suppress a laugh. Snape looked at them suspiciously.

"Now you want to know about our ingenious prank do you? Whoever said it was ours?" George asked innocently.

"You tell me now or you face expulsion." Snape said quite calmly.

Fred was looking around the room at all the extremely gross things that were floating around in jars. " I think that one's starring at me." He said as he pointed at a little green thing with eyes.

Snape cleared his throat angrily.

"I think your right mate" George said smiling, "You're just its type." Fred glared at him then looked back to Snape.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you say something. I don't respond well to calmness from teachers." He said simply.

"Answer the question." Snape growled. Fred was back to his starring contest with the slimy thing.

George looked to Lee who nodded and began his story. "Fine, It's bloody brilliant actually seeing as I am the mastermind behind it all. First we put a sticking charm on the toilet. Good luck getting him off. Then we... well... I can't remember the spell but it made the toilet go to the great hall. (It was actually a portkey but that is probably illegal so George conveniently left that out.) Lee put some spell on Montague that made him go to the bathroom and well here we are."

Snape starred at them then said, "I have plenty of reasons to expel you right now. To the relief of most of us."

The twins smiled, "But you can't because you are not our head of house." Lee said calmly.

"Then I shall go find Professor McGonagal myself." Snape said and with a swish of his robes was out the door.

"Just relax gents. We have nothing to worry about."

A few minutes later in a flash of green fire McGonagal and Snape walked out of the fireplace.

"...should be expelled immediately if you ask me." Snape was saying.

"I don't think so Severus. From what you have told me I see nothing worthy of expulsion done by these boys. It was just a harmless prank. Mr. Montaque will get over it I assure you." McGonagal said firmly nodding toward the boys, "However, I think they do deserve a week of detention with Mr. Filch and a letter to their mothers for defacing school property."

"But..."

"No buts Severus. You three may go."

Lee walked out of the room with a smug grin and Fred and George, well, they didn't look so good. They paled to a rather unhealthy color.

"What's wrong with you two? I thought we would be expelled for sure!" Lee said.

"You don't understand," Fred hissed, "our mum freaked out when we blew up a toilet last year. She's going to go bonkers now!"

"Oh... Well, nice knowing you."

"What am I going to do?" Ron asked as he and Harry headed toward History of magic, "I tried to get rid of it but it multiplied. I mean embarrassing me is one thing but they embarrassed Hermione too!"

"I know mate. The only thing to do is get them back. I mean if you go crying to your mum they'll tell everyone and you'll be known as a baby the rest of your life."

"Yea... But what will I do?" Ron threw his hands up into the air to emphasize his point.

"I saw this advertisement in the paper about evil pixies or something. You just order them." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"I don't know..."

Late that night like twelve or so everyone was sleeping not making a sound. Nothing was stirring not even a mouse.(Haha) Well, except for Fred and George who were apparently having a bad dream.

Dream

"Fred and George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley boomed, "What's this rubbish about toilets?" She glared down at the boys with skyscraper height. 'I feel like an ant.' Fred thought as he looked up into the face of his extremely tall and angry mother.

"We didn't do it!" George yelled trying to make his voice reach his mother.

"Don't you lie to me George Weasley!" She boomed.

"Uh oh." Fred whispered.

"You mess up, now must pay price!" With one last shout the giant Mrs. Weasley picked up her gigantic foot and began to stomp toward the twins which didn't take to long.

"AHHH! Run George!" Fred yelled as he turned and sprinted into the whiteness all around him.

"She's going to smash us!" George said frantically.

"There's no way out!" Fred yelled as he turned in circles.

"I'm to young to die!"

"George, before we die I have to tell you. I've always hated peanut butter!"

"Really?"

Out of nowhere loomed the giant form of Ron who was even taller than Mrs. Weasley.

"AHHH!" George screamed as they skidded to a halt.

"Please Ron! Please make Mum go away!" Fred pleaded, "I swear she's going to kill us!"

"So? Why do I care? It's not like you don't deserve it." Ron said as he stared down at them.

"Ok, ok. We promise that we will never ever pull another prank on you again!" George yelled.

"It's to late George. Bye bye..." Ron boomed as he loomed over the twins. He lifted his foot and slowly brought it down. Fred watched it come closer and closer. 'Oh well. I guess this is it then.' He thought.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Fred as he sat straight up in bed.

"Ahhh!" Came George from his right.

"Ahh!" Yelled Lee. Just for being woken. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." Fred and George said together as they laid back down.

'Just a dream.'

"Fred and George Weasley! What in the WORLD were you thinking? Defacing school property! Humiliating that poor boy! Your father and I don't even want to know how you two come up with this. You have completely embarrassed us concerning your professors! There is no one on this entire earth that is more immature than you two! You have left us no choice. We have come to the decision to suspend you from quidditch for a month. Maybe that will knock some sense into you!"

Fred and George's faces fell as they watched the howler rip itself to pieces. They were sitting at breakfast the next morning.

"She wouldn't." Fred growled.

"Oh. Se would." Filch smiled and walked off to clean up barf or whatever it was he did. The twins just sneered after him.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"What was that?" Fred asked. George shrugged. They turned and looked down the table. Well... there sat Wood, banging his head on the table again...and again...and again. He looked up and glared at them giving them an 'I'm going to kill you sort of look.

"Uh oh" Fred whispered, "I think he really is going to kill us this time."

"Run!" George whispered.

They hopped up and scrambled over the table. George kicked a plate of hot eggs in Angelinas's face while he was at it. They paid her no attention however because their lives were at stake here. They proceeded to sprint out of the hall with Wood chasing after them yelling, "Get back here you bloody idiots!"

Well, we hope you liked it! Don't worry, Ron will get his Revenge! Muahahahah!


	6. The Wrath of Wood

BB: Hey stupid

TS: Yeah?

BB: The voices are talking to me again

TS: Cool! What they say?

BB: They don't like you.

TS: Oh. Bummer…

BB: Their getting really loud.. I LIKE DANCING HAMBURGERS!

**CHAPTER 6: The Wrath of Wood**

"You know…" Fred said as he bit the head off a chocolate frog, "I think we should transfer to Beauxbatons."

"Eww! Disgusting!" George yelled scrunching up his face.

"What?" Fred gave him an amazed look, "French girls are hot!"

"No! Not that." George held up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, "I got blood and vomit at the same time!" He grabbed a bottle of butterbeer in an attempt to wash out the nasty taste.

"That's what you get for eating two at once moron." Fred laughed.

"Thanks for the tip. Bit late don't ya think!" George glared at his brother, "Anyway, go on."

"As I was saying, we should move to France, change our names to Bola and Minko, and join a traveling circus!" Fred said excitedly.

"Why?" Lee asked as he watched George nod enthusiastically.

"So he can't find us!" Fred explained, "Bet there aren't any out of their minds quidditch captains there."

Fred, George, and Lee currently sat on a couch in the corner of the common room surrounded by an assortment of Honeydukes sweets. This was Lee's idea to cheer the twins up after being suspended from the Quidditch team for the next month. Fortunately, Wood was searching for them somewhere near the trophy room. The twins watched him in case he got near them, courtesy of the Marauder's map. Unfortunately, he was still searching for a chance to beat each twin to a pulp seeing as they currently had no substitute beaters.

"At least the prank worked." Fred said optimistically.

"Now I don't have to guess which one of you is which when I'm commentating. It's actually fun really/" Lee said as George glared at him, "I can't believe you have to miss the game against Ravenclaw!"

"Just bloody shut up already!" Fred yelled, throwing a book at a startled Lee.

"Sorry. The sugar isn't working anyway."

* * *

Ron walked threw the portrait hole and over to the table where Harry was doing his Potions essay.

"Alright," Ron said as he sat down and looked at his brothers, "I just met with the pixies and set everything up."

"That's great mate." Harry said distractedly as he looked up the uses of the dragon scale.

"This is going to be great!" Ron said, "They won't know what hit them! They don't expect me to prank them back. Think I'm to mortally horrified or something. HA!"

"Their prank today was brilliant though." Harry said finally finishing the essay and stuffing it into his bag. The two boys smiled as they remembered the look on Montague's face. "They took the suspension really hard though. To bad too, we're going to get killed by the Ravenclaw beaters without them." Harry looked over at the twins to see George pour half a box of Bertie Bott's Beans in his mouth.

"Mmmmpph!" They heard him yell through the mouthful, his face contorting in disgust.

"Told you so!" Fred chanted.

Harry laughed and turned back to Ron as they began talking about quidditch and other things. Suddenly the portrait slammed open causing several Gryfindors to jump. There stood Wood, like a wolf who just found his prey. A maniac smile spread across his face. Obviously the twins forgot to check the map which would show a dot labeled Wood speeding threw the room marked Gryfindor common room.

* * *

Fred still sat on the same couch wallowing in self pity. George was asleep and Lee had left long ago to attempt his homework. Fred had his head hanging over the back of the couch with his eyes closed. He calmly blew a bubble of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, failing to notice how quiet the room was all of a sudden.

"Twins" Wood said as he came to a stop in front of the couch.

"Aye?" Fred asked as he slowly lifted his head. He jumped up at the sight of the angry Quidditch captain. The movement of his brother woke up George. He looked up groggily and jumped as he too noticed Wood.

"Oh… Hi Wood! How's the weather lately?" George asked cheerily as he stood up slowly.

"Oh, right now it's bright and clear!" Said Wood menacingly, " But I have no idea about next Tuesday, Which is where you two are about to be knocked into!"

With this said Wood punched both Weasleys the old fashioned muggle way and sent each soaring into a wall with his wand. He turned slowly and walked to his dormitory, fixing his robes with a flick of his wrist.

"Merlin's beard!" mumbled George, sitting up off the floor, "I didn't know he could hit that bloody hard!"

"He's a keeper George! What do you expect." Fred said, shaking his head to clear his vision. They then became aware of everyone laughing at them.

"Yeah laugh now," George said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "You won't be laughing when Ravenclaw beats the crap out of ya because we're not there." Fred and George slowly stood up and hobbled toward their dormitory.

"Well, That was interesting." Ron said as he bent down to get his Transfiguration book. "To bad tomorrow will be worse for them, ay."

Ron smiled his wicked I'm-going-to-finally-get-my-brothers-back-for-all-the-pain-they've-caused-me-since-i-was-born smile and began writing his three foot essay.

Harry looked over at his best friend worriedly. He knew Ron had had enough and was finally acting, but he had never seen him this determined. All Harry knew about this prank was that it had to do with pixies, but had no clue what Ron had told them. After all, pixies were devilish creatures unlike in story books. He was beginning to worry about Fred and George's safety. He actually rather liked them. They had never really done anything horrible to him. Harry sighed and decided to practice that charm Flitwick had taught them earlier that week.

ooXXHPFANFOREVERXXoo: Wood is a maniac! Beware Wood!

LoveroftheArts: Ron's revenge is pretty good don't worry! Took us like 6 months to think it up!

**A/N: We know this was really short but we desperately needed to post something. Been on a bit of writers block! It's been like half a year! Sorry bout that! Anyway, we were going to put the prank with this to make an extremely long chapter but I knew it'd take a while. Ron does get pretty good revenge. Last a whole day actually. That's why it's taking so long. Don't worry though, we have it mostly done and just have to type it! Don't kill us please! Now go hit the pretty purplish button and persuade me to type faster!**


	7. Evil Pixies and Blooming Rosebuds

Well here's Ron's long awaited revenge. Hope you like it. It's mostly pixie work but Ron does some solo stuff. Toodles!

Disclaimer: All we own are prank ideas.

Chapter 7: Evil Pixies and Blooming Rosebuds

* * *

**Monday Morning: 4:00 A.M.**

Nothing but snores could be heard throughout the forth year Gryffindor boy's dorm that memorial morning. (Sorry if we've mentioned something about them being older. I can't remember and don't feel much like looking.)

Fred could be found snoring loudest of all twisted up in the covers of his four poster bed making him look like a human sized cocoon. George had somehow ended up backwards in his bed over the night with his head hanging over the foot of his bed and his feet propped up on the headboard. Since not even a nuclear bomb would wake the fourteen year old boys, none of them heard the dormitory window bang open revealing about ten devilish pixies that flew noisily into the room.

The head pixie glanced around the messy room and smiled mischievously as her two little blue eyes stopped upon seeing red hair protruding from two of the beds. In her screechy voice she ordered a group of five pixies two each boy. They flew to their stations and quickly grabbed a leg and yanked the twins off their beds. They landed on the floor with a loud thump.

The twins, however, remained in as deep a sleep as ever. The pixie laughter, that had filled the room, was replaced with sneers as their first act of mischief failed. The head pixie snapped her little fingers and the pixie teams pulled Fred and George out the door of the dormitory with amazing speed. On the way they managed to bash the twin's heads on trunks and table legs which woke them up. They remained silent as they were dragged out of pure shock. Being pulled by a gang of devilish pixies is not the picture anyone would appreciate at four on a Monday morning.

"Ahhh!" Both yelled as they found their voices. "Wha.."

"Oh no! Wait!"

"Stop!"

The other boys woke up and sat up groggily just in time to see the red hair of George disappear around the door. They jumped up and ran to the door to see the twins being dragged down the stairs with multiple thumps. By then nearly all of the Gryffindor boys were coming down the stairs curiously.

"Ahhh! Let go you lit.. Ahh!"

"Bloody … Woa!"

The Gryffindor boys all fought their way down the stairs, with much pushing and falling, to see what would happen next. As the first of the guys reached the common room they noticed that the girls were also venturing down the stairs to find out what all the commotion was about. Ron was to be seen standing on the other side of the room near the portrait smiling as he watched his evil pixie prank progress.

At the moment, Fred and George were being held up by the ears five feet from the ground in the middle of the common room. "That bloody hurts you know." Neville whispered to

Harry who nodded.

"Oww! OW!"

"Let go stupid pixies!"

The pixies did indeed let go. The twins screamed as they fell until they landed in something rather soft and fluffy. Smelled good too.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is this?" asked Fred.

"Some kind of huge rose mate!" Lee yelled from far below. The twins looked at each other in horror before scrambling to the side of the flower and gazing over the edge. They gasped as they realized just how high they were. Their heads were almost touching the ceiling. Ron slowly walked into their view.

Fred glared at him, "So, this is all your doing?"

"Aye, this is all my doing!" Ron replied smiling innocently. The twins sneered at him, but seeing that there was nothing they could do, fell back into the rose.

"Now what?" asked George as they heard the laughing crowd stomp back up their staircases. They waited until they were sure no one was left in the common room below before climbing back to the edge of the flower.

"Maybe we can climb down the stem," Fred whispered, already planning their escape, "Use the thorns as like a latter."

"I don't think that's exactly possible bro." George said starring at something hovering near the stem, "They've got us surrounded!" The pixies were flying around the stem, guarding it from the twins. Hearing the whispering, they looked up and grinned evilly as they spotted the horrified expressions on the twin's faces.

"Er… George, what are those pointy things their holding?" Fred asked with fear in his eyes.

"I don't really want to know actually." George gulped, "Er… What is that green stuff on the end?"

"No idea"

"Hide in the flower?"

"Yes lets!" Both boys dove back into the flower and waited.

* * *

Slowly, others began to trickle into the common room on their way to breakfast. The girls giggled to find the twins still stuck high up in the flower snoring.

Suddenly the head pixie loomed in front of her hostages, "Get up! Time to get ready for class!"

The twins were then yanked up by the ears and set in the center of the common room were everybody could see. Thus began the pixie make over. The twins were hidden from view as the pixies surrounded them. Screams of "Get off!" and "Not the blush!" Could be heard from the center. After ten minutes exactly, the pixies flew back to admire their work. The twins looked at each other.

"Ahhh!"

"Woa!"

"George! You're pink!"

"You're covered in roses!"

Indeed, the twins were these things. Their skin was a bright neon pink and they were clothed in dresses and headbands of red and white roses. They wore red eyeshadow with large amounts of mascara and eyeliner. Dark red blush, to show up on the pink skin, covered their cheeks and they wore bright red lipstick.

"Up both of you!" the head pixie said in a sickly sweet voice, "My name is Dolly and I'm here to ruin your lives. Now, to breakfast I think. You need a good nutritious meal!"

Two flower pods appeared before the two boys. Green vines unwound themselves and inched toward them. The twins glanced at each other in horror as the vines wrapped around them and bound them to the pods. The pods flew out of the open portrait hole and began gliding toward the great hall. Students from other houses jumped out of the way in surprise as the flower party flew on.

Once they reached the Great Hall Fred and George were turning purple from lack of air. The vines released them and the boys gasped for breath. Once the pods reached the center of the hall they began rising toward the ceiling which was extremely tall. Unfortunately for the boys it was raining. They were so far up that the rain hadn't disappeared yet.

A small mushroom popped up between them. The pixies began setting up a small tea party on the mushroom which the twins realized was their table. The strudels on the plate became completely soaked within a few seconds however.

"Eat up dears!" Dolly sang shrilly.

The twins looked down into the little porclain cups to find a steaming brown liquid that was quickly filling with rain. They guessed it was coffee and shrugged as they began to drink. They really happened to like coffee. As soon as the drink went in it came spraying right back out into the others face. It was tea, and tea mixed with water without sugar didn't taste all that great.

"Eww!" Fred yelled as he wiped his face hurriedly with his hands.

"Hot! Merlin! It's hot!" George was screaming. A pixie politely gave him a bowl of ice cubes.George grabbed it and smashed his face into it with a sigh.

By this time the great hall wasn't interested in eating anymore. They watched the show with interest, most of the girls giggling and whispering behind their hands. Professor McGonagall started to head toward the pixies when Dumbledore stopped her with a smile.

After a few minutes of starring wistfully at their water soaked food the pixies decided to head to the twin's charm class. The pods, which Fred and George still sat on, dried immediately as they left the hall. The boys were actually finding that their pods were quite comfortable.

Once they reached the classroom the pixies moved desks around in the back to make room for the classroom pod deluxe. Once the pods were situated, a mushroom popped up on each pod. The pixies then set a piece of muggle paper and a pink muggle pen with a bunny spring on the mushroom.

"Hey George," Fred flicked the bunny which moved back and forth on the spring, "What's this bunny for?"

"I don't know." George replied, "But it's kind of addicting!" He flicked the bunny again.

Fred laughed and flicked his, "Yeah it is!" They continued to flick until Professor Flitwick stopped his lecture.

"Will you stop that annoying flicking!" Flitwick squeaked angrily, "It's distracting!"

"Yes sir!" The twins said and saluted backwards.

The boys listened to Flitwick drone on and on until their eyelids began to droop. Fred leaned back and leaned down on the pod.

"This is pretty comfortable." He said.

Unfortunately the pixies heard this. Their hostages were supposed to be miserable! So, naturally, they conjured up a swarm of bees. These bees zoomed toward Fred and George and began stinging them everywhere.

"AAAhhh! Bees!" Fred screamed, "Help!"

"Nice Bees, Good bees," George said backing to the back of his pod. The bees stung him, "Ouch! Bad Bees! Bad!"

The battle of the bees lasted for two minutes, which was enough time for each twin to get at least 20 stings in various uncomfortable places. They spent the rest of the lesson flipping through the charms book looking for sting cures.

Transfiguration past without major pain, humiliation, or terror, except for that little incident with the butterfly secret service or BSS.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived the twins were in a very bad mood. Once they entered the great hall the pixies flew them to the middle of the great hall, just like before. Surprisingly they set the pods on the floor this time. Fred and George were confused but relieved.

As the pixies flew away Fred leaned over and whispered, "Want to make a break for it?"

"Good a time as any." George replied, "Countdown." (their count down)

"Banana"

"Strudel"

"Flamingo"

"Oh my!"

Fred and George jumped up and ran full speed to the edge of their puffs. Once they reached there however…

**Bam!**

They both hit invisible walls and fell back into the pods. The bang echoed through the hall as the school erupted into laughter.

Meanwhile they heard the sickly sweet voice of Dolly, "What are you doing you silly goose?"

Fred and George untangled themselves from the flower and stood up quickly, shouting a string of words which will not be repeated in this story.

"Naughty Naughty"

The twins glared at her, and then realizing defeat fell back onto the pods and ate their unicorn shaped cream puffs.

"What are they doing?" George asked a moment later. Fred looked up to see Dolly whispering to a chubby pink pixie wearing a diaper and carrying a bow and arrow. The two pixies finished their conversation and the pink pixie nodded and flew out of the great hall. Dumbledore looked on in amusement. He really didn't mind amusing pranks, unless they caused painful damage.

"Didn't that kinda look like…"

"Cupid?" George answered his brother.

"Yeah"

"So that means"

"Another attempt"

"To torture us?"

"Cheerio!" They clinked their teacups then drank the rest in one gulp, awaiting the inevitable. As soon as the teacups hit the table a whole team of cupids flew through the open doors. They flew to different stations around the great hall and hovered over the students, bow and arrow raised, waiting for Dolly's signal. She lazily snapped her fingers and twelve arrows went soaring straight into the big burly girls, the 400 pounders(no offense meant), the want to be killers someday, and two gay guys (also no offense).

As the arrows hit them their faces changed to a dream like gaze. As one they stood and yelled, "We love you Fred and George!" Then they all ran towards the middle of the hall, where sat two horrified boys.

"They wouldn't!" Fred gulped.

"I think they just did." George said.

They looked at each other and screamed as they were bombarded by the girls… and guys. All that could be seen of the twins was a hand disappearing under Millicent Bulstrode.

* * *

When the arrows wore off the girls… and guys walked back to their tables and sat down as if nothing had happened. They began eating and didn't understand why everybody was staring at them giggling.

The twins were sprawled out on the pods with lipstick smeared all over their already pink faces, from embarrassment, anger, disgust, and of course the pixie makeover.

"Disgusting!" Fred said sitting up and scrubbing his face.

"That had to be the worst and most disgusting experience of my life!" George muttered from where he lay, still paralyzed with shock and disgust.

"Even that time we covered ourselves in peanut butter and ran into those evil peanut butter hating monkeys that tried to kill us?" Fred asked still scrubbing, now with a cream puff.

"Way worse!"

* * *

The twins were silently floated to history of magic class. Both sat with grim expressions of hatred for that little weasel they could no longer call brother. As they neared the open classroom door they heard a loud commotion from within. Ron came walking out the door whistling innocently.

"Oh hello!" Ron said in mock surprise as he smiled mischievously. The twins glared at him and opened their mouths to curse him into oblivion, but he just turned calmly and walked in the other direction. Fred and George just sneered after him and made faces at his back.

When they entered the room they found their classmates gathered in a large group near the front of the room giggling loudly.

Fred turned to Dolly and sneered, "Now what? Our underwear salsa dancing?"

The pixie merely looked surprised as she raised her eyebrows and looked at him and said, "Why, I have no idea. I have not authorized havoc for this period as of yet. It seems as though young master Ronald has already taken care of it." She looked back at the crowd before flying to the center of the circle. Her eyes widened and she giggled daintily. "Oh bring them here. I'm sure they'll enjoy this."

The pods were flown towards the crowd which quickly parted for them. The girls giggled and whispered to each other behind their hands as the guys just laughed and pointed at the twins openly. As the last few girls moved aside, Fred and George were able to see what awaited them. They're eyes widened and their mouths dropped in shock, which sent a whole new wave of laughs and giggles through the crowd.

""Mister Snugglesworth!" Fred shouted as he saw his treasured, fluffy brown teddy bear.

"Master bun buns!" George exclaimed as he saw his adorable floppy eared friend.

Behind each stuffed animal was a recent wizard photo of its owner snoring with it in their arms. The twins reached for them but were met once again by the invisible wall.

"How lovely" Dolly exclaimed.

"Hey George!" A fourth year Slytherin shouted, "Why don't you snuggle up to master bun buns and make it all feel better!"

"Watch your mouth Blocker!" George shouted back, "Don't mess with the Weasley twins!"

"And what are you going to do about it flower princess?"

Fred and George argued for a few minutes before realizing there was, in fact, nothing they could do and looking down in defeat. Dolly gave her hostages a sympathetic look before ordering the pods to the back of the classroom as the class laughed loudly all around them.

The twins looked over at Lee but even he was avoiding their gaze. Each sighed simultaneously. After everything they had done they didn't deserve this much torture. All In one day, Ron had succeeded in ruining their lives. After everything they had pulled on him, even the fireworks, nothing had been this bad. All of those had been fun, quick, and painless. Their current predicament had reduced them to nothing in their classmates' eyes. It had ruined four years of reputation building. Even their best friend had turned against them. This definitely constituted as the worst day of their lives.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures class went by without major pixie damage. Dolly cancelled her plans for that class feeling that they had had enough. They disserved a break before the finale which she knew would kill them. The pixie's sympathy did not allow them off the pods however.

The twins watched as their class laughed as nifflers brought back piles of leprechaun gold. Professor Kettleborn, feeling sorry for Fred and George, gave each a chocolate frog.

* * *

As the pixie party moved into the Great Hall for dinner the twins could not see how things could get any worse. The pixies sat them on the ground in the middle of the Hall, just like during lunch. They allowed Fred and George to have a decent dinner as they waited for everybody to sit at their tables.

As the last person sat down the lights of the hall dimmed and a single spotlight shown on the twins. They looked suspiciously toward Dolly wondering what next. Then they felt themselves standing up, but had no idea why they were doing so. They took on a ballet pose with confused expressions on their faces.

"I feel pretty,

Oh so pretty," Fred began to sing as he twirled.

"Oh so pretty,

And witty,

And gay!" George sang.

Everyone in the hall turned to see the next amusing activity involving the boys. As they continued to sing "I Feel Pretty" they twirled around the hall doing splits and flips and things they never thought they could ever have done if they weren't under a spell. They jumped onto the house tables and danced across them knocking over pumpkin juice and plates of chicken legs as they went.

Then they jumped down from the tables and ran at each other to sing the next verse.

"Who is that girl in that mirror there?" Fred sang shrilly.

"What mirror where?" George sang back.

George ran up to Snape and stood him up making him dance as Fred did the same with McGonnagal.

"I feel charming"

"Oh so charming!"

"Oh so charming"

The song continued until it ended with Fred and George on the Ravenclaw and hufflepuff tables, curtseying and doing a split. Their faces contorted in pain as they said,

"That was for all of you beautiful people out there!"

Their favorite stuffed animals appeared in their arms. They took the animals and waltzed with them out of the door.

As they left, their underwear appeared on the high table and began salsa dancing around Snape.

* * *

A/N: Well, Ron got revenge. Pretty mean huh? The last part wasn't our best but I was tired of typing so deal with it! Anyway, the twins are extremely angry. They have a reputation to save and of course they have to get Ron. Can't let him get away!

Now, go hit the pretty purple button for me! You know you want to!

Toodles!


	8. Bloody Pirates and Sea Monster Love

**Ts:** BB Has been kidnapped! Wahhh!

**Penguin:** Squeak.

**Ts:** I know bobby, I miss her so much!

**Penguin:** Squeak squeak

**Ts:** It's ok, we can make it through this together! –grabs penguin and hugs him

**Penguin:** Squeak! Wahhh! **–**penguin assumes fighting stance and begins karate chopping ts**-**

-Ts runs away screaming throwing pixie sticks behind her shoulder.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloody Pirates and Sea Monster Love**

A door flew open and the twins tumbled through, landing in a heap on the floor. They sat up groaning and glared at the grinning pixies.

Dolly smirked from her perch on the window sill, "It has been a pleasure boys, of ruining your lives. May the rest of your days be torture." She curtseyed and flew cackling out the window, her army pulling up the rear.

The boys sat starring at the window for quite some time. Never had they been so humiliated. Actually, they could not remember ever being embarrassed in the least. They had always brushed things off with a grin and a revenge prank. But this time everything had happened to fast and they were hit with too much. The thought going through their minds at the moment was that Ron would be lucky to make it through the week. And once he was dead they would be proud to attend the funeral and toss him into the hole.

Fred finally broke his death glare with the window and stood up. The first thing he could reach he flung at the wall where it shattered. After a very refreshing hour of modified anger management they each took a shower, trying to rid themselves of the makeup and beautiful flowers. The twins heard voices out in the common room and dove into their beds. They pulled the curtains shut just as their fellow dorm mates came in. They heard whispering before everything was silent.

'Probably talking about the prank of the century,' George thought sarcastically, 'It wasn't even a real prank!' He rolled over and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Fred and George were up much earlier than most others, their roommates still snoring loudly. They quietly gathered the supplies needed for this mission and headed out the door. They hurried down the stairs, and after making sure the coast was clear they hurried out the door and into the 7th hall.

They had decided that the only way to save their reputation was to do a prank as soon as possible. Something quick but effective to show everyone that the Weasley twins were still in business. They would deal with Ron later when they had time to come up with a brilliant plan.

They hurried through the halls, sneaking by Mrs. Norris who sniffed in the direction of their hiding place before sticking her nose up into the air and carrying on. The twins stuck their tongues out at her before running on. As they reached the entrance hall they began setting up their plan. After a few hours of arguing and agreeing and spell casting and more arguing the sun started to show through the windows of the hall.

The twins darted down to the kitchens to give their partners in crime, the house elves, the last bit of prank. They could hear the school waking up above them. They grinned and headed back to the common room, ignoring the jeers headed their way. They had left their mark on the prank and saw no reason to stick around.

Students slowly filtered in through the Great Hall entrance, yawning as they made their way toward their house tables. They began nibbling on eggs and pastries and whatever else they fancied. Just as it seemed everyone had reached their seats, the tables began shaking violently. The students looked around them in horror as plates of delicious food splattered on the ground. Many started wailing just for the loss of food.

The professors began muttering to one another, trying to determine the most recent cause of mayhem to hit Hogwarts school. They began pulling out their wands as it became apparent that calming the students would cause quite a problem. Just then the centers of the tables cracked and shards of wood flew into the air.

From the large hole rose a large column of wood which climbed up to the ceiling of the great hall. The benches along side the table lengthened and met below the table to form the bottom of a large boat and the table joined with it to form a deck. The students and teachers slid into the center of the boat and quickly scrambled up onto the deck. Large billowing sails appeared in the air and attached themselves to the mast. Upon these sails was imprinted two W's joined and on either side were a calligraphy F and G.

The students cheered as the great hall slowly began to fill with water and the boats floated. The twins had deemed the day a fun day to win back the respect of their peers. This was a prank on the teachers, for classes had been suspended because dangerous waterfalls, whirlpools, and, sea monsters were to be found on the halls off which the classrooms were situated.

Fred grinned as he held up a package which read,

**Grow your own sea monster! Just add a pinch of newt's liver! It's that easy!**

"Thank god we have Zonkos." Fred said smiling.

"I always knew that would come in handy some day." George replied, "And you didn't believe me! What good is a sea monster you said! Now what little brother?"

"Hey! It was only by a minute!" Fred exclaimed.

"I'm still older!" mocked George.

Fred jumped into his ship and spun the wheel so his canons were facing George's ship.

"A vast ye mangy landlubber! Your puny ship be no match for mine!" He yelled, grinning as he adorned his lovely captains hat. "Make ready the guns!" He waved his wand and the canons began loading themselves.

"So be it brother, you fight a losing battle!" George yelled, "For I have the sea monsters on my side!"

And so the fight began. The sound of gunfire rang through the halls of Hogwarts as the houses and teachers raged war. Nothing harmful of course. The weapons consisted of rubber balls, pillows, snowballs, and spitballs. But who would win? Only time would tell.

* * *

George fell through the portrait hole laughing so hard he could not stand up straight. Fred followed scowling at his brother.

"It's not bloody funny!" He snapped. He was leaving a trail behind him, the reason George couldn't control his laughing. Fred sat on a couch and glared at those who chose to stare at him. A group of girl's in the corner of the room giggled at his appearance and their punishment was a pillow to each face. The stood up angrily and stomped up the stairs to fix their hair.

Fred smirked, "Laugh at me will they. I showed them." He muttered. The school had eventually been drained as the excitement of living a day of piracy lost its effect. Students had wearily returned to their common rooms reliving their adventures to their friends. The big news of the day was the fact that Snape and Filch had been sucked into a whirlpool and hadn't been heard from since. George sadly explained that they were alive but refused to give their exact location to cheers from the student body. He received many pats on the back and cheers for the prank. When the grateful classmates came to the scowling Fred they held their noses and ran away.

Curious to know what exactly happened to dear old Fred? Well it all started when he fell overboard after being hit by a well aimed giant spitball from George, who promptly turned Fred's ship into a giant ship shaped ice berg. Aside from having a giant spitball stuck to his head, Fred had the pleasure of landing in the icy cold waters of The Sea of Hogwarts. Poor Fred, he was having a very bad week. According to the weasley twin contract of brotherhood George had bragging rights a whole week after said rightfully bragging incident occurred. Fred took no time in cursing the contract they had signed as ten year olds.

As Fred was swimming toward his brothers ship so he wouldn't drown a huge wave began to form in front of him so that he was pushed away from the ship. To his horror Fred realized that the wave was formed by no other than his brother's notorious sea monster. He starred at it with his jaw dropped open, unfortunately causing him to swallow large amounts of sea water.

The sea monster looked at him curiously before lowering its head toward his. We all know what was going through his mind. _Oh my god! I'm going to die! What a horrible way to die. At least it will make a good story. Think of all the things I will never see again! Apple strudel I love you! Woa! This monster has bad breath! Maybe the stench will kill me and I won't have to be alive while I'm ripped to shreds! Score!_

The monster stuck out its tongue and licked Fred's face leaving a monstrous cowlick. How ironic. Well now folks, We can take a wild guess and say this monster was a she. Who would have thought it? Well by this time Fred was mortifully horrified, swimming as fast as he could to get away from his new girlfriend. He finally reached the ship and pulled himself aboard breathing heavily. He found his brother slumped on the side of the ship laughing. He looked up and said, "Looks like someone's in love! When's the wedding? Can I be first man?"

Fred snatched up a rubber ball and watched triumphally as it bounced off his brother's head. This is when the water in the halls slowly started to disappear and the boats began to shrink. The sea monsters were vanished one by one. Before Fred's disappeared she lifted her tail and waived it at him roaring. He grimaced. The students stumbled off rubbing their bruises. The twins received a week's worth of detention though the teachers grinned all the while because they had won, not even receiving a scratch. This brings us back up to the common room where Fred is being avoided by everyone.

Unfortunately, when the school was drained the teachers drained the shower water by accident. Fred was forced to sit and wait in his disgusting slime while his brother jumped around bragging to no end. Evidently sea water was his hyper pill. There was no calming him down. Not even when he nearly broke his leg by falling over the couch while he attempted to fly like the muggle superman. Seeing as no one knew what this was they all thought he was insane. They ran through the common room to reach their destination before dying of Fred's smell or being knocked out by George's super ninja moves.

McGonagal entered the room a few hours later to announce that the school water supply was once again full. Fred sighed and made a dash for the staircase. Behind him McGonagal shouted as a flying balloon monkey of George's creation whacked her in the head. As she battled said balloon monkey, Fred was charging up the stairs. He burst into his dorm to protests from his dorm mates and headed for the bathroom. As he was feet away something crashed into him sending him flying to the ground. He looked up to see George rushing in with a terrified penguin in his hands.

Without trying to figure out why on earth a penguin was that far south, he rushed into the bathroom behind his brother. Apparently George had had this brilliant idea that penguins had this fascinating ability to jump through a flaming hoop. He decided to test his theory in the bath tub. Wrong bath tub. If you were to ask those who were there that fateful day you would gather that George came flying out of the bathroom at amazing speed, which he realized and exclaimed that his dream to be superman had finally come true.

His joy was short lived however when his grinning air swept face met brick wall. The witnesses were excited to see that he slid to the ground leaving a trail of spit on the wall and didn't open his eyes again. Well, until the next morning that is. When his level of hyperness had decreased greatly and he wondered why he had a splitting headache. After the dorm mates cheers died down they were surprised to find a penguin floating around the room in a bubble and they wondered what it was doing so far south.

* * *

A/N: yay! Hurray for moi! I have finally finished this chapter. I know you are so relieved. But by the time you will be reading this I regret to say..or type.. tomato tomato, however you say it, whatever floats your boat. I kinda got off the point. As I was saying, you will be crying your eyes out because you just finished another chapter. Well I hope your not crying. That would make me sad and right now I am very far from sad! Put a smile on folks! Folks is such a funny word. Now, this is those little bald government officials that placed a microphone in your head. Go press that little purplish blue button or the penguin gets it! (penguin: Squeak!) 


End file.
